A digital video disk (“DVD”) may have several variants such as a high-definition digital video disk (“HD-DVD”) and a Blue Ray digital video disk (BR-DVD). A DVD, HD-DVD, or BR-DVD image may be composed of several display planes. One or more of these display planes may be overlaid on over another display plane to compose a multi-plane image.
Multi-plane images are becoming more complex by having higher resolution graphics and more layers of display planes. Accordingly, the computer systems that display these images may experience a degradation in performance. For example, a mobile platform displaying these types of images from a DVD may consume an impractical amount of power.